Dance with the Vampire
by Akemi Natsumi
Summary: The past always repeating itself. And when Kagami died and becoming vampire and Tsukasa suddenly disappear, she know she need to do something.If she want to stop the legend from repeating again before its too late.


**Dance with the Vampire**

AK: After a lot of nagging from my younger sister I Aquakaede somehow get caught helping her do this story. You can say that I'm her co-author despite my grammar is just slightly better than her. '_Sigh_' Seriously. She needs a Beta-reader.

AN: Don't say that you know you love me.

AK: Yeah right, I'm only doing this because this story sounds promising.

AN: Come on its not that bad.

AK: Define 'bad'.

AN: …

AK: I change the title because this story supposes to be adventure/supernatural as well slight horror and Lucky Vampire doesn't really sound lucky. Before we began I want to say…

AK&AN: We don't own Lucky Star and even if we do we don't do fan fiction in the first place (maybe)

**Prologue~ The legend of a Nightmare.**

_Twenty thousand years ago there once lives a Master Vampire living in a huge castle near a small village call Scuro. Most villagers know the existence of the Master Vampire but they are too scared to do anything to stop him from kidnapping young girl and woman every full moon. They just let him do everything he wants, spreading terror from day to day, unable to do anything but watch._

_Although the elder people in the village scared of the vampire, the younger generation do not scared of him. They feel angry and furious as they see their mother, sister, cousins and friend been kidnap and kill by the Master Vampire every full moon. They want revenges. They want it badly. Being lead by a young maiden name Sefira, who her mom been killed by the Master Vampire two month ago, they attack the vampire castle along with a group of trusted friend and managed to kill the Master vampire. It's the end of the terror for the small village and Sefira is been hailed as the hero of the village. It's the day of happiness and peace._

_But the day doesn't last long. Six month later, one by one villager been reported missing from their home. And each one of them been found dead. This causes the villager to worry as they fear the Master Vampire is still alive. But Sefira reassured the people of her village that the Master had been killed for good, so the villager leaves it like that as they trust their savior. And then the attacks stop. People began to forget about the accident except one, Sefira's younger sister Amane. She believes that there is something more about the attack than what people thought. She did trust her sister but her instinct keep telling her to find out the truth. With a help from her best friend, Suzu daughter of the village leader and her sister best friend, Nagisa a healer they search for the truth. Not knowing the truth is always horrible._

_When Amane found out the truth she can't believe it so she opted to see it herself. She went to search for her sister only to found her sucking dry one of the man next village, her eyes glow with eerie red and fang dripped with blood. Amane finally know the truth, that the person who responsible for the attack is her own sister. The savior of the village. Seeing her sister, Sefira fled away from the scene and never to been seen again. But the story never stops there. _

_Amane found out that when her sister tries to kill the Master Vampire, he manages to bite her and turn her to one of them. Her sister doesn't know that and she kill him. Its only later she found out the truth but it's already too late. Amane promise to herself that she will hunt her sister and end up her misery by killing the monster she had become. It's the beginning of a legend of a famous vampire slayers by the named Red Storm who had kill thousand vampires that had cross her path. Every vampire who hears her named will flee in sight knowing they cannot defeat her. She continued killing every single vampire she can find until only one vampire remain, her sister Sefira._

_Nobody really know what happen back then except when Amane battle with her sister, Sefira somehow accidentally killed Nagisa causing her to fall in grief and shock giving Amane chance to kill her. Finally Amane had fulfilled her promise and after that she disappears. No one knows where she goes_.

'But people believe that Amane spirits still wandering on earth, grieving for the lost of her sister and best friends…' Konata said holding the candle near her face causing a shadow to form before she scream at Tsukasa'…and says "_Onee-chan is that you_" with blood covered faces'

'Gyaaaa, Onee-chan' Tsukasa cried hugging her twin sister in frighten embrace.

'And so that is it. How did you guys think' Konata said switching on the light and blow out the candle.

'Total bullshit. Seriously vampire and Vampire slayers? What do you think it is Buffy?' Kagami said annoyed while trying to calm down her still frighten twin. 'And where did you get this story anywhere?'

'Iya, I heard it from my dad saying it was a legend on his village back then but again maybe he just made it out' Konata said scratching the back of her head.

'What did you think Miyuki?' Kagami said turning to see her pink haired friend.

'I think the story interesting, Hiiragi-san but I think the story izumi-san told us is really a legend. I did hear similar story from my grandmother when I was a child' Miyuki said.

'See I told you,Kagamin' Konata said causing Kagami eyes to twitch in annoyance.

'Argghh, forget it. Come Tsukasa, we better come back now before the day started to getting late' Kagami said getting up and pulling Tsukas with her.

'I think I'll take my leave too izumi-san. I have a fun time in today study session.' Miyuki said getting up also as Konata sending them to the door.

'I see you guys tomorrow. Bye Tsukasa, bye Miyuki and bye Kagamin' Konata said waving her hand to the departed figures.

'One bye is enough' Kagami shouted causing Konata to chuckle. Ah, how much she loves to annoyed the tsundure, purple hair girl. Chuckling softly to herself she turns around and went inside the house while wondering what she should cook tonight.

Somehow not too far from where they once stand, a figure clad in black can be seen standing on top of unsuspected roof belong to people I'm too lazy to mention. You can see the figure smirking at them while his eyes slowly turn into eerie red while whispering, 'Soon, soon I'll have my beloved Sefira again. Soon' before disappear in a gust of wind.

AK: And that's the beginning of this story though I've too say the title sound a little crappy. Oh well.

AN: In the brighter side I will try to persuade my sister to update faster.

AK: In your dream. I don't even update my own story.

AN: I don't care. I'll find a way to do it.

AK: Good luck in trying. This AK signing off.

AN:Bye-bye.


End file.
